Project Summary/Abstract The University of Washington (UW) is a leader in biostatistics, genome sciences, public health genet- ics and statistics, conducting world-class biomedical research. Recent technological advancements have facilitated a new era of biomedical research in genomics. Genetic researchers now have ac- cess to whole-genome and whole-exome sequence data for humans and other organisms, as well as other high-dimensional genomic data. There is great potential for these data to provide unprece- dented insight into the genetic underpinnings of human health and complex diseases, and new statistical and computational methods must be developed to effectively analyze and interpret these data. There is a dearth, however, of biomedical researchers who are equipped with the necessary statistical training to lead such development and application. There is a critical need to increase the number of scientists in the biomedical research community who have both a strong foundation in biostatistics/statistics and interdisciplinary training in genetics. The statistical genetics faculty at the University of Washington propose renewal of the very suc- cessful Predoctoral Training in Statistical Genetics Program (STATGEN) at the University of Wash- ington. This STATGEN program is currently in its second ?ve-year award period, and the primary goal of the program is to train a new generation of scientists who have expertise in statistical ge- netics and are equipped with the necessary skills to work at the interface of statistics and genetics for biomedical research of today and the future. The program will draw six predoctoral trainees from PhD programs in Biostatistics, Genome Sciences, Statistics, and the Institute for Public Health at UW. Trainees take a rigorous curriculum that includes three courses in statistical genetics and two courses in genomics. Each trainee is paired with a world-class faculty mentor in the program and conducts research in statistical genetics under the supervision of the mentor. Other prominent fea- tures of the STATGEN program include a statistical genetics seminar, journal clubs, formal research presentations by trainees, rotations in laboratories of faculty mentors in the program, opportunities to attend summer courses taught by world-renowned and international experts in the annual Sum- mer Institute in Statistical Genetics (SISG) and Summer Institute in Statistics for Big Data (SISBID) held at annually at UW, and summer research opportunities. Predoctoral trainees who complete the STAGEN Program will be equipped with the knowledge and skills in the development and application of statistical methodologies that are essential for cutting-edge biomedical research in genetics.